“Smart” thermostats are increasing in capability as well as in popularity among consumers, but they often have interfaces that are too complex for users to voluntarily interact with. Users often either leave an existing thermostat unchanged, or override it altogether. As a result, the capabilities of many smart thermostats are not fully exploited.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.